


So Long

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song-In-Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: A Jamko Song-In-Pictures to the song 'So Long' by Niall Horan.





	So Long

**Author's Note:**

> Out of the three GIFs I used only one of them is mine: the 'soulmate' one. For that I used gfycat.com.
> 
> Also, I was having a little trouble making out the pronouns actually used in the song when it came to ''since we were young'' part. Most of the lyric sites I tried said that it's ''We've'' but sometimes it sounds like it's ''you've'', so I just put ''I've, you've and we've'' to fit the pictures.

Looking back through changes where we started from

 

Don't know about you but I knew it wasn't wrong

 

You know I kept a place for you in my mind

 

And I know you did the same 'cause you're just that kind

 

So if we knew all along

 

Why did it take so long?

 

I've known since we were young

 

So why did it take so long?

 

You know you make me feel loved

 

Make me feel like I'm home

 

So if we knew all along

 

Why did it take so long?

 

Moving on

 

You and I started looking back

 

Now we've got to make up for all the wasted time

 

You know I'd never let you just walk on by

 

From the day that I met you I knew you'd be mine

 

So if we knew all along

 

Why did it take so long?

 

You've known since we were young

 

So why did it take so long?

 

You know you make me feel loved

 

Make me feel like I'm home

 

So if we knew all along

 

Why did it take so long?

 

Just started, just started

 

I'm having trouble believing it's true

 

Just started, just started

 

Now we are nothing but through

 

So if we knew all along

 

Then why did it take so long?

 

We've known since we were young

 

So why did it take so long?

 

You know you make me feel loved

 

Make me feel like I'm home

 

So if we knew all along

 

Why did it take so long?

 

Why did it take so long?

 

Why did it take so long?

 

Why did it take so long?

 

Why did it take so long?


End file.
